canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2017 Qualifikation Patrick
Intro sitzt in einer Bahn sieht 3 Frauen gegenüber von ihn sitzen Frau1: Dieser Junge sieht nett aus :) Frau2: A..b..er Sowas darfst du nicht so laut sagen Patrick: Meine Lieben ist was? Frau3: Ne aber meine 2 Freundinnen finden dich wohl Süß XD Patrick: Ich bin Patrick und ihr? Frau1: Makoto Frau2: N...o.el Frau3: Tsubaki._. Patrick: Ihr seit also Team Remixheart? Noel: Wo..her? Patrick: Wissen :) Makoto: Bist du beim CTC? Steht auf Patrick: Ja :) und ihr könnt in meine Hook kommen :) Alle Drei: YAY Verse1 einen Thronsaal sieht außerdem die 3 Frauen in Maid Outfits Patrick sitzt auf dem Thron Ich war noch nie in einen Turnier dabei, doch kriege gleich den Thron Denn wir alle wollen diese Vison Frauen Nicken im Hintergrund Der Neue im Rapgame, den noch keiner Kennt Aber jede Scheiße die im Wiki Falsch läuft aufdeckt Tailsy alle deine Charas sind Scheiße, Yeah und das meine ich ernst Meine Bitte ist das du dich einfach aus dem Wiki entfernst Poison gleich Venom, Latia gleich Latias oder Lugiark gleich Lugia ._. Man warst du Kreativ Fraulein Man diese Ähnlichkeit, Das muss ja eine Doppelschöpfung sein Und Adam, Der fraß seine Eltern, man der ist ein Boss Machte seine Eltern wohl zu Gyros Und das mit sieben. Was wohl zu meiner Erkenntnis über Tailsy passt Das Eckenkind wird wohl wie ihre Charas von ihren Eltern gehasst Aber jetzt zu einen Thema Wechsel bevor ich übertreib ist von der Spezies her ein Mungo und stammt aus Afrika, genaugenommen aus Brasilienvon den 3Frauen vorgelesen Brasilien in Afrika ist mir ganz neu Nun bekommst du eine Sechs in Erdkunde da kannst du dich Freuen Die Pink Sweet bekommt jetzt eine Vergewaltigung Jetzt bin ich der Typ der sie Verarscht hat, Yeah das ist ne Ankündigung Marie und Nebula, Zwei Feen auf der Durchreise Lustig das Nintendo sie nicht in Panel de Pon XXX reingesteckt hat .. Kurioserweise Carmelita Ich soll ins Loch schauen, Meinst du deine Pussy?, Oh Danke ich finde es Freundlich von dir Oder meinst dein Arschloch? Und ich bin das Klopapier Deine Titten wurden von Tag eins immer Größer Somit merkte man der Erschaffer des Charas wurde immer Obszöner Und Nora Red ist Ada Wong? Haha Der war Lustig Doch leider ist die Bitch im Roten Kleid viel zu Kindisch HooK 3 Frauen drehen sich um und Singen Noel: Man dieses Wiki ist so verstörend Makoto: Und das die Wahre Story Tsubaki: Sogar ein Grüner Sonic ist Besser als Eure Scheiße Alle 3: Und das Meinen wir ernst Tsubaki: Und die Titten der Carmelita Makoto: Sind einfach nur zu Groß Noel: Und wenn ich sehe hätte ich lieber Keine Patrick: Nun wurde die N-Korb Hure sogar von einen Brett gefickt 3 Frauen gehen und Patrick geht raus 2 sitzt in einer Kutsche Ich bin noch gar nicht Fertig, Denn jetzt werde ich eure Charas Vergewaltigen wie dieser Kevin Dadurch werde ich der Neue Fandom Politiker Subarashī so dir komme ich auch noch, Kamst damals ins Finale des Turniers Versuchts dich damit zu Profilieren Aber hey Dark kommt ja aus Gelsenkirchen :) Euer Rivale ist doch Dortmund Doch wenn ich Dark besuche heißt es nur noch dort Mund in seine Mitte Und diese Kokone steht auf Sexspielzeuge, Beauty wird beim Sexspiel Zeuge Wie ich mit der Kokone ein Kind beim Sexspiel zeuge Seit 50 Shades of Grey steht die Carmelita auf SM mit Chrissy the Cat Ohh Mein Gott, Eure Brüste sind ja sowas von Fett Da sind meine Waifus lieber ein Brett Nun seh ich Michelle und merke das sie von Yuris mit Cry träumt Man ist die verträumt Denn grade kommt der Patrick the Fox Mit seinen Mega Cock Und Füllt die Waifu, Man das macht Spaß :) [ und der Sohn von Sonadow] Ohh Tailsy zu dir komme ich gerne Zurück Dieser Chara names Shady .. Man was für ein Meisterstück Yaois for Life würdest du sagen, Wow super Begründung Die ist genau so sinnvoll wie zu sagen man ist der Ficker hat aber ne Penis Entzündung Aber Tailsy Laberst du nicht selber Scheiße? Weil diese Bitch ihre Charas immer wieder von woanders Bytet Ich hab kein Bock mehr das Wiki zu Dissen Weil sind wir mal ehrlich die Meisten User habens eh verschissen Hook2 wird zum Reiter der Kutsche gezeigt und man sieht Sara-Su Das Happy Beauty gleicht am Sexissmus denn Sind wir mal ehrlich Die Heuchler die da reingehen beschwerden sich sonst das sie als Opjekt gesehen werden Aber hey hier ist es Okay Und Venice geh mal ne Freundin suchen sonst müsstet nicht so eine Scheiße machen 3 läuft durch ein verlassendes Dorf Broken du bist nur ne Bride, Aliah hat bis zu ihren Tod gekämpft Ich will, dass du dich hier nach an einem Dildo erhängst Jetzt wird die Broken in den Hintern gebangt Dann wird der Köter Gakupo gehängt Und wenn ich fertig bin wird man euch 2 Spasten nicht mehr erkenn Ich bleibe Real und werde euch sagen wieso ihr solche Nutten seid Denn Aliah starb für diese Hässlichkeit Gakupo Ich würd die Fresse halten, Denn du bist zwar Größer Aber ich würde dich Nuttensohn auch ohne Probleme zusammenschlagen Du lässt dich also von Waifus beschützen, Was ein Hengst Na ja du fühlst dich jetzt Geil weil du die Broken Waves bangst Madou Monogatari PC98, ich Köpfe dich mit Magie Bevor ich dich am Leben lass, Vergewaltige ich Cream Barkley Und Broken zu dir Nutte komme ich auch noch Denn bei deiner Vergewaltigung komme ich auch noch Du bist innerlich ne Nutte, weil du Aliah verleugnest Für diese Scheiße sollte dich der Slave Lord versklaven Dein Ziel war es nur Ell bei den Bytes zu überholen Und dadurch ist die Relevanz des Charas gestohlen Du bist nur ne Beraterin und nichts weiter Sogesagt bist du der Bride-Ghostwriter Du Nutte Bist so Ausdauerfähig, kannst du beim Sex mit mir gebrauchen wenn ich dich einfach wie Pink Sweet dein ganzes Leben Missbrauche Leute ihr müsst mich unterstützen bei #FreeAliah 3 sieht Broken Waves und Gakupo sie werden aber von Patrick gefoltert Patrick the Fox, der euch Huren boxt Ich habe neunundneunzig Prozent meiner Jugend an Brüsten von Waifus gehangen Ihr habt Glück Das der Rest nicht solche Nutten sind Denn Broken du bist für mich Trotzdem eine Waifu Dadurch hab ich Bock, in deine Fotze was reinzustechen Patrick the Fox, der euch Huren boxt Ich habe neunundneunzig Prozent meiner Jugend an Brüsten von Waifus gehangen Ihr habt Glück Das der Rest nicht solche Nutten sind Denn Broken du bist für mich Trotzdem eine Waifu Dadurch hab ich Bock, in deine Fotze was reinzustechen Das sag ich nur noch #FreeAliah tat das Wirklich mit Broken Waves wie er in der Hook sagte und Tötet am Ende nur Gakupo, Wharend Broken Waves sein Sklave wird Kategorie:CtC 2017